The Child
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun yang menyimpan sebuah misteri. / "Bukankah yang tadi itu anak bungsu dari Keluarga Uchiha?" / "Aku tidak menyukai anak itu." / [NaruSasu] [Shounen-Ai]


**The Child**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

03.57 pm ...

Awan hitam menutupi sinar matahari.

Suara gemuruh petir menggema.

Seorang siswa berambut pirang di sudut kiri belakang kelas— terduduk bosan sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari seorang guru pria berambut cokelat. Tangan kanan menopang dagu. Iris biru menatap tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang mulai jatuh membasahi bumi.

Semenit kemudian, ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ketika lonceng pulang sekolah akhirnya terdengar.

_Teng ...! Teng ...! Teng ...!_

"Baiklah ... sekian pelajaran untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa kalian mengerjakan tugas yang sudah diberikan ..."

"Baik, _Sensei_ ...," balas semua murid— kecuali seorang siswa bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Naruto memasukkan semua buku pelajarannya ke dalam ransel. Raut wajah berubah cerah. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Kedua kaki melangkah semangat menuju pintu kelas. Ia pun berlari menyusuri koridor, menuruni tangga, hingga langkah larinya terhenti saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun berdiri menunggu di dekat ruang loker sepatu lantai pertama sambil memegang dua buah payung berujung kayu.

"Sasuke ...!" seru Naruto dengan riang. Kedua kaki melangkah kembali. Sebuah pelukan hangat diberikan kepada anak laki-laki yang telah menjadi adik angkatnya hampir selama enam bulan.

"_Dobe_ ... kau membuatku sesak ...," gumam Sasuke. Monoton.

"Ah ...! _Gomen_ ...!" Remaja berambut pirang melepas pelukannya. "Sudah kuduga kau akan datang menjemputku. Semenjak tadi, aku sangat tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke." Naruto menempelkan dahi miliknya dengan dahi anak laki-laki itu. "Aku rindu sekali padamu ..." Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona. Napas hangat Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya membuat ia merasa nyaman. "Tunggu sebentar di sini, aku mau ganti sepatu dulu. Setelah itu, kita pulang."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Salah satu loker sepatu terbuka. _Uwabaki_ putih yang menjadi alas kaki, digantikan oleh sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam pekat.

"Hei, Naruto ... apa kau mau tetap pulang dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini?" Pertanyaan dari seorang siswa berambut mengkilat membuat pandangan Naruto teralihkan. Di samping kanannya berdirilah tiga orang siswa bernama Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Aburame Shino.

"Ternyata kau, Lee." Pintu loker tertutup. "Ya, aku akan pulang. Sasuke sudah menjemputku." Naruto beranjak pergi. "Aku duluan, ya!"

Sebuah lambaian tangan diberikan. Sementara Lee hanya menatap datar sosok temannya yang sekarang menembus hujan sambil menggenggam tangan kiri adik angkatnya. Dua buah payung berwarna merah darah terlihat kontras di tengah derasnya tetesan air yang turun dari langit.

"Bukankah yang tadi itu anak bungsu dari Keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Lee sepeninggal Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyukai anak itu. Kalian berdua pasti sudah mendengar tentang peristiwa enam bulan yang lalu, 'kan? Tiga anggota Keluarga Uchiha ditemukan tewas dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Tubuh mereka dimutilasi. Kepala mereka bertiga menghilang. Selain itu, semua organ dalam yang berada di rongga dada hingga perut tercecar mulai dari dapur, ruang tamu, sampai kamar mandi. Hanya anak itu saja yang ditemukan dalam keadaan hidup dengan sebuah luka sobekan pada pelipis kiri. Entah mengapa, di dasar pikiranku, aku merasa anak itulah pembunuhnya," jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Menurutku, tidak mungkin Sasuke yang melakukannya. Apa seorang anak kecil sanggup menghabisi tiga orang sendirian? Apalagi dua di antara mereka sudah berperawakan dewasa," tanya Lee.

"Pasti dia dibantu seseorang. Atau tidak dia meracuni mereka bertiga terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru memutilasi jasadnya," jawab Kiba.

"Sebaiknya kau mengurangi kesukaanmu terhadap novel misteri, Kiba." Shino menghela napas. "Bukankah dia sudah bersih dari status tersangka karena tidak ada bukti yang mengarah padanya? Lagipula, Polisi juga tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan lain di rumah itu."

"Yang jelas, instingku tetap merasa kalau anak bungsu Keluarga Uchiha itulah pelakunya. Apalagi kalimatmu yang mengatakan "tidak ditemukannya keberadaan lain" malah semakin memperkuat asumsiku. Aku jadi bingung, kenapa Keluarga Naruto mau saja mengadopsinya?"

"Keluarga mereka sangat dekat, 'kan? Jadi tidak aneh kalau Sasuke diadopsi. Lagian, dia tidak punya sanak saudara lagi," balas Lee.

"Benar juga sih. Kakak kandungnya tewas dalam kecelakaan lalu-lintas. Ibu kandungnya menjadi gila dan bunuh diri. Sasuke hanya tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya semenjak saat itu. Hingga ayahnya menikah kembali dengan seorang wanita cantik beranak satu. Tapi keluarga barunya pun akhirnya tewas dibunuh secara brutal," komentar Kiba.

"Kita hentikan saja pembicaraan ini. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika dia mengetahui adiknya dibicarakan buruk oleh temannya sendiri," gumam Shino yang segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Eh ...! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Lee.

"Ke perpustakaan. Sambil menunggu hujan reda, lebih baik baca buku saja."

"Tunggu, Shino! Aku ikut!"

"Aku juga ikut! Kalian berdua tunggu aku!" seru Kiba yang segera berlari menyusul kedua temannya.

"Hei, omong-omong soal Naruto, apa kalian berdua masih ingat kapan pertama kali kita mengenalnya?" tanya Lee.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kita bertiga kan mengenalnya sewaktu upacara penyambutan murid baru," balas Kiba.

"Bukannya kita semua sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil?" tanya Shino.

"Ah, masa?" Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini aneh," gumam Lee. "Aku sendiri malah tidak ingat kapan pertama kali mengenal Naruto. Tapi aku merasa seolah sudah berteman sangat lama dengannya. Lagian, jika berbicara mengenai Naruto ... Apa di kota ini memang ada yang namanya Keluarga Uzumaki?"

Ketiga siswa itu saling bertatap mata satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga hanya saling terdiam di tengah suasana mencekam yang dihiasi oleh suara lantang gemuruh petir.

- Yakumo -

Komplek perumahan, 04.30 pm ...

Seorang remaja berambut pirang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu di tengah derasnya hujan. Kedua kaki melangkah tenang. Suara kecipak terdengar ketika ia menginjak genangan air— diikuti oleh suara kecipak lainnya dari seorang anak laki-laki yang kini menatap lekat.

Senandung terhenti, saat remaja itu merasakan genggaman pada tangan kanannya sedikit menguat. Iris biru mengalihkan pandangan. Sosok Sasuke pun terpantul jelas pada warna biru langit.

"Itu ... lagu yang berjudul _Gloomy Sunday_, 'kan?" suara monoton bertanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau tahu lagu ini, Sasuke."

"Aku sering dengar kau menyanyikannya. Jadi aku cari judulnya melalui internet dari lirik yang kuingat." Sasuke terdiam kembali, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Angin kencang yang tiba-tiba bertiup, membuat kedua payung berwarna merah darah terlepas dari genggaman. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya dapat mematung, ketika derasnya air hujan jatuh membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Suara tawa tertahan dari remaja berambut pirang, mengalihkan perhatian anak laki-laki berkulit pucat.

"Pfffttt— Ahahahaha! Akhirnya kita kehujanan juga, Sasuke!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Jarak menuju rumah tinggal tiga tikungan lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba sampai sana? Tadinya karena hujan, aku sedikit sedih tidak bisa membalas kekalahanku kemarin. Tapi karena sekarang sudah terlanjur basah, aku ingin mengadakan pertandingan ulang dengan sebuah taruhan." Naruto menyeringai.

"Boleh saja ... hari ini pun, kau akan kukalahkan dengan telak," Sasuke membalas penuh percaya diri. Naruto menatap sebal. "Taruhannya apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pemenang bisa meminta tiga permohonan dari yang kalah." Naruto tersenyum jahil. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan anak laki-laki berwajah _stoic_. "Cobalah menyusulku kalau kau bisa!"

"Kau cu— Uhuk ...! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Perkataan Sasuke terputus, membuat langkah lari remaja berambut pirang terhenti. Berbalik arah, iris biru melihat jelas sosok anak laki-laki yang membungkuk sambil mencengkram kuat dadanya.

"SASUKE!"

Seruan Naruto terdengar sangat jauh. Yang dapat tertangkap jelas oleh indera pendengarannya hanyalah bunyi napasnya sendiri yang menyakitkan. Dadanya terasa sesak, bahkan mengambil _oksigen_ pun menjadi sangat sulit.

Tak lama, bayang-bayang hitam pekat segera menelan paksa kesadaran Sasuke ke dalam buaian hampa.

_**BRUGH!**_

Anak laki-laki berkulit pucat itupun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

- Yakumo -

Kediaman Naruto, 06.00 pm ...

Warna biru mendominasi sebuah kamar yang hanya mendapatkan penerangan cahaya api dari sebuah lilin. Aliran listrik padam semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Curah hujan semakin deras dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Seorang remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun terduduk diam di samping kiri sebuah tempat tidur. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lelah. Kedua mata menatap bekas luka pada pelipis kiri sosok kecil yang kini tertidur lelap. Usapan lembut pun diberikan, membuat helaian-helaian poni hitam tersapu halus secara perlahan. "Kenapa kau sampai lupa meminum obatmu? Kau tidak boleh meremehkan yang namanya penyakit asma, Sasuke—"

_**BRUK!**_

Bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh dari lantai pertama membuat iris biru sedikit terkejut.

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

Ia tampak berpikir.

"Sepertinya, aku harus meninggalkan kau sendirian untuk sementara ... Tenang saja, aku pasti akan segera kembali." Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Senyuman aneh pun tersungging mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

- Yakumo -

Lima belas menit kemudian sepeninggalan Naruto ...

Jarum jam dinding berdetik dalam tempo teratur. Kelopak mata yang menutup terbuka perlahan-lahan. Suasana ruangan yang tidak asing tertangkap oleh iris hitamnya. Pandangan pun diedarkan mencari sosok seseorang.

_'Di mana ... dia ...?'_ Sasuke beranjak duduk. Rona wajahnya masih tampak tidak sehat. Menyibak selimut, kedua kaki melangkah perlahan. Tangan kanan memutar kenop pintu. Lorong hitam menyeramkan pun segera terpampang menyambut kedatangannya.

_'Gelap sekali ... Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan ...?'_ Sasuke menekan saklar lampu. _'Listriknya padam ...'_ Ia menghela napas, lalu bergerak mendekati sebuah lilin yang sudah terbakar lebih dari separuh. _'Hujan deras, listrik padam, dan aku terkena serangan penyakit asma.'_ Sasuke menggunakan lilin itu sebagai penerangan. _'Terlihat lemah di hadapannya, membuatku jadi ingin mengubur diri.'_

Sasuke mulai melangkah keluar menyusuri lorong koridor lantai dua. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti, ketika sesosok tangan menepuk salah satu bahunya dari arah belakang.

_Puk!_

Sasuke terkejut.

Nyaris saja ia menjatuhkan tempat lilin yang digenggam olehnya.

"Tidak baik bagi anak kecil berkeliaran sendiri di dalam gelap seperti ini, Sasuke." Gumaman suara yang terdengar familiar membuat anak laki-laki itu menoleh. Cahaya lilin memperjelas sosok remaja berambut pirang yang berdiri santai di dekatnya. Iris biru menatap datar. "Ayo, kita kembali ke kamar."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Sasuke menyambutnya sedikit ragu.

"Sini, lilinnya biar aku yang pegang," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa memegangnya," balas Sasuke sedikit ketus. Naruto tertawa lepas. "Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan, _Dobe_?" Iris hitam Sasuke menatap tak suka.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, sikap ketus dalam kondisi kesehatanmu yang seperti ini, malah membuatmu terlihat sangat 'manis', Sa-su-ke." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

"Jangan menyebutku 'manis', _Dobe_! Aku tidak suka— Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Lebih baik kau jangan terlalu emosi. Atau asmamu akan kambuh lagi."

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku emosi?!" Sasuke menatap sinis.

"Iya, iya. Aku salah." Naruto membuka pintu kamar, menaruh lilin yang digenggam oleh Sasuke ke atas meja, lalu meraih sosok pucat itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hei, turunkan aku! Aku tidak butuh diperlakukan seperti ini—"

_Cup ..._

Sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir membuat Sasuke bungkam seribu kata. Naruto menyeringai puas. Sementara yang baru saja dicium menguarkan aura suram. Efeknya malah berbanding terbalik dari apa yang dibayangkan oleh Si Pirang.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa hari ini di sekolah ada yang memukulimu lagi?" tanya Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan baru sambil menaruh sosok pucat di dalam gendongan ke atas tempat tidur.

"Sewaktu mengganti pakaianmu, aku melihat luka lebam di sekitar punggung dan perutmu. Kau—"

"Tidak perlu kau teruskan. Aku sudah membalas mereka. Aku bukan anak lemah yang akan membiarkan mereka memperlakukanku seenaknya. Jadi ... kau tidak perlu memikirkan luka lebam itu."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya." Naruto mendorong cukup kasar tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh terlentang, lalu memerangkapnya di antara kedua lengan. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," lanjutnya dalam nada suara berat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula, statusku di kota ini juga sudah dicap buruk." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan.

"Jadi kau dipukuli karena hal itu lagi?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau mau aku membunuh mereka tidak?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat sepasang iris hitam membelalak. "Kau hanya perlu memberikanku perintah. Sama seperti yang telah kau lakukan saat menyuruhku untuk menghabisi keluargamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

Enam bulan yang lalu ...

Malam hari ...

_'Hari ini, pukulan ayah lebih sakit dibandingkan sebelumnya. Wanita itu juga seperti biasanya terlihat senang melihat aku dipukuli. Dan Si Gendut, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia merusak barang-barang Itachi.'_ Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Pandangan mata menatap hampa layar televisi di hadapan. _'Aku benci keluarga ini.'_ Ia membenamkan wajahnya. Sementara telinga miliknya masih menangkap jelas suara televisi yang kini menayangkan sebuah acara mistis.

_["Apa kalian tahu sebuah _homepage_ istimewa yang sudah menjadi _urban legend_ di antara para pengguna internet? Rumor mengatakan kalau _homepage_ ini memang benar adanya. Tapi lokasi pastinya tidak bisa ditentukan karena _homepage_ itu sendiri sepertinya sudah diprogram untuk terus berpindah-pindah. Namun ketika seseorang yang beruntung telah berhasil menemukannya, maka dia akan diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa masuk ke sebuah halaman aneh yang menawarkan sebuah jasa kontrak."]_

Penjelasan dari seorang pemuda di televisi berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke.

_["Jasa kontrak?"]_

_["Ya. Dalam hal ini orang tersebut akan diberikan kesempatan untuk mengontrak Iblis dengan bayaran sesuai jangka kontrak itu berlangsung. Semakin lama jangka waktu yang diinginkan, maka bayaran yang diminta pun akan semakin mahal. Bahkan jiwa Si Pengontrak itu sendiri bukanlah pengecualian."]_

_["Menarik sekali. Kalau boleh tahu, apa nama _homepage_ yang anda maksud?"]_

_["_File_-A ... ALICE"]_

_Pip!_

Sasuke mematikan televisi dengan _remote_ di samping kanannya. Ia lalu mengambil _laptop_ yang tergeletak di samping kirinya. Satu-satunya barang milik Itachi yang berhasil ia selamatkan dari jamahan saudara tirinya yang menyebalkan.

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

_'Tidak bisa ... Apapun yang kulakukan, aku tidak bisa menemukannya.'_ Sasuke memasang ekspresi super datar. _'Lagipula itu kan hanya sekedar _urban legend_. Kenapa aku harus mempedulikannya seserius ini?'_ Ia terus mengotak-atik _laptop_ di hadapannya tanpa semangat, hingga fokusnya teralihkan pada tulisan seseorang yang sukses menarik perhatiannya.

"Berhasil menemukan _File_-A. Iblis yang kukontrak selama dua hari mengambil lima tahun usiaku sebagai bayaran. Kita bisa menyuruh Iblis itu melakukan apa saja bahkan membunuh orang sekalipun." Sasuke menyeringai. _'Akan kuikuti _log_ orang ini!'_

**.**

Empat hari kemudian ...

Malam hari ...

_'Berhasil ...!'_ Iris hitam Sasuke berbinar senang. Di hadapannya kini terpampanglah halaman pertama ALICE dengan latar belakang putih yang dihiasi simbol _pentagram_ besar berwarna merah pekat.

ALICE

_HACK ME_

(sebuah kolom kosong berwarna hitam)

_'_Password _...? Aku baru tahu _homepage_ Iblis yang memakai _password_. Apa jangan-jangan _homepage_ ini hanya sekedar lelucon?'_ Sasuke mulai ragu.

ALICE_

_ENTER_

Halaman yang terpampang dalam layar _laptop_ pun berganti.

_'_Password _lagi?'_ Keraguan Sasuke semakin menguat. Tapi rasa penasaran membuat ia tetap melayani permintaan _password_ yang semakin lama semakin sulit untuk ditembus. Dan hal itu seperti sebuah tantangan untuk menguji sehebat mana kemampuan _hacker_ yang telah ia pelajari dari Itachi.

**.**

_Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik ..._

Menit demi menit pun berlalu ...

_ENTER_

Sasuke menunggu tidak sabar ketika ia selesai mengetik _password_ untuk membuka lapis keenam.

_'Akhirnya ...'_ Sasuke bernapas lega sewaktu tidak melihat permintaan _password_ kembali. _'Selamat datang. Jika ingin mengadakan kontrak dengan Iblis, silakan ketik nama lengkapmu?'_

UCHIHA SASUKE_

_ENTER_

_**NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

_'Su—Suara apa ini?! Rasanya berada tepat di dalam kepalaku!'_

_**PATS!**_

_'Listrik padam?'_ Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan. Ia beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya bermaksud menuju ke arah pintu. Namun layar _laptop_ yang tiba-tiba berubah semerah darah dengan gerbang hitam besar terbuka perlahan di tengah-tengah halaman _website_ berhasil sempurna mengurungkan niatnya.

**"Wah, wah, wah, wah ... Aku tidak percaya yang melakukan kontrak kali ini adalah seorang anak kecil. Kau anak kecil yang memiliki aroma darah sangat lezat,"** gumam sosok berambut pirang panjang, bertaring, serta berkuku tajam yang kini memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari arah belakang.

**"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku datar seperti itu? Kukira kau akan berteriak ketakutan akibat kemunculanku seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh manusia-manusia lain. Untuk ukuran anak kecil, kau sangat aneh,"** komentar Si Pirang ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, _Dobe_. Kau membuatku sesak." Sasuke melepas kasar pelukan di tubuhnya, berbalik arah, lalu memberikan jitakan kuat pada kepala Si Pirang.

_**BLETAK!**_

**"Manusia Sialan! Berani sekali kau menjitak kepala—"**

"Itu balasan atas masalah yang telah kau berikan padaku. Dan jika kau mengatakan aku aneh, bukannya kau lebih aneh? Aku tidak menyangka kalau rumor yang kudengar di televisi beberapa hari lalu ternyata benar. Apa ritual pemanggilan Iblis masa kini tidak lagi menggunakan darah, korban persembahan, ataupun lingkaran sihir yang digambar di atas permukaan lantai?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi _stoic_-nya.

**"Cara kuno itu masih bisa dilakukan. Tapi aku adalah Iblis yang mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Dan jika masalah yang kau maksud adalah permintaan **_**password**_**, hal itu perlu kulakukan agar tidak sembarang manusia bisa menggunakan jasa kontrakku. Lagipula, **_**password**_** yang kau ketik mulai dari lapis kedua hingga keenam adalah kata-kata yang biasa dipakai dalam ritual pemanggilan Iblis. Sedangkan simbol **_**pentagram**_** yang kau lihat berfungsi sebagai koneksi pembuka hubungan."**

Iris biru bercahaya dingin berpendar di dalam kegelapan kamar. **"Hei, siapa yang memberikan luka-luka di tubuhmu itu?"** tanya Si Pirang penasaran.

"Ayahku."

**"Apa kau mengontrakku untuk memberi balasan pada ayahmu?"** Si Pirang menyeringai tipis. Tangan kanannya terulur, menyentuh lembut pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau membunuhnya. Bukan hanya ayahku saja. Tapi juga ibu dan kakak tiriku. Aku ingin kau menghabisi mereka bertiga dengan cara sebrutal mungkin."

Iris biru Sang Iblis terpaku. Ia menatap kagum. Ia tidak menyangka sosok anak kecil di hadapannya mampu mengajukan keinginan sekejam itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

Menarik.

Anak manusia yang mengontraknya ini sangat menarik!

**"Baiklah. Aku akan melaksanakan perintahmu. Lalu ... berapa lama kau berencana ingin mengontrakku?"**

"Selamanya."

**"Hah?!"**

"Aku ingin mengontrakmu selamanya. Aku ingin kau menjadi Iblis milikku pribadi."

_**End of Flashback**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau adalah manusia paling serakah yang pernah aku temui. Kau bahkan tidak ambil peduli saat aku memberitahu bayaran atas jangka kontrak yang kau inginkan. Kau juga tidak masalah meskipun aku berkata akan membubuhkan tanda lain padamu selain tanda bukti kesepakatan kontrak." Naruto mengusap pelan luka di pelipis kiri Sasuke. "Ini adalah tanda kutukan."

"Sebagai konsekuensi aku telah mengekang kebebasanmu dengan kontrak jangka panjang, maka kau memberikan tanda kutukan ini agar aku tidak bisa lari darimu. Dan kau pun akan menerima jiwaku sebagai pembayaran kontrak setelah aku mati nanti."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman lebar mendengarkan perkataan anak laki-laki yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Jadi ... kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku mati saja sore tadi. Dengan begitu, kau bisa mengambil jiwaku—"

"Aku tidak suka jiwa yang mati sebelum waktu yang seharusnya. Jiwa yang dihasilkan dengan kematian dipaksakan tidak akan terasa lezat." Naruto menjauh dari sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam diam. "Omong-omong, salah satu benda koleksimu terjatuh selagi kau tertidur. Sepertinya yang satu itu sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi."

"Membusuk, ya," gumam Sasuke sambil bangkit duduk, lalu merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. "Apa benda yang berada di tengah?" Iris hitam melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Ya."

"Lenyapkan saja. Lagipula, aku sudah merasa bosan dengan kepala Si Gendut." Sasuke menyisir helaian hitam dengan jemari tangan kanannya sebelum ia membuka suara kembali. "Mulai besok, aku ingin pindah ke kota lain."

"Lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Haaa ... Aku jadi harus menghapus keberadaanku dari pikiran manusia di kota ini yang telah aku susupi. Padahal, aku mulai menikmati kehidupan sekolah manusia serta peran sebagai kakak angkatmu yang baik hati." Naruto pura-pura memasang ekspresi kecewa.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menikmati peran sebagai adik laki-lakimu yang perhatian!" protes Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita berdua berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih saja?"

"A—Apa maksudmu?!"

Naruto menahan tawa melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini salah tingkah dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Sudah ia duga sosok kecil di hadapannya ini benar-benar tipe manusia yang sangat menarik. Ya ... Sangat menarik. Sampai membuat ia tidak sanggup menahan diri untuk meraup habis seluruh jiwanya ketika kontrak mereka berdua berakhir suatu saat nanti ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

**A/N:** Fic ini terinspirasi dari _anime_ Kuroshitsuji karya Yana Toboso, serta _manga_ Dandelion karya Ochiai Naoyuki. Dan ini adalah fic N.S pertamaku.

Tadinya mo aku _publish_ pas _opposite party_, tapi gak jadi karena gak yakin, tapi akhirnya aku _publish_ juga karena penasaran *digampar bolak-balik!*

Makasih yang udah mau membaca sampai akhir. _Gomen_, klo N.S-nya gak kerasa. Dan _ending_ fic-nya terasa gantung DX

_Jaa Ne_ ...


End file.
